


Dragontouched

by junxouji



Series: Dragontouched [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Dragon Riders, Dragon-Blooded, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Mythology, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok knows his dragon loves Sehun simply for having loved Minseok with a pure heart - even if, she is too stubborn to say so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragontouched

It’s hours before the sun will rise when Minseok shakes Sehun awake. A soft groan of displeasure escapes the male’s mouth as his eyes crack open to see the Dragonborn hovering over him hesitantly. Sehun holds in his groan as he turns his head and brings the furs and blankets over his head in protest. Why did this man always wake him at insufferably early hours? He can hear the rustling of leaves and the low rumble of a growl outside his tent indicating that Venia was awake as well.

“If you do not get up I will be powerless to stop Venia from dragging you out. You know she dislikes being kept waiting.” Minseok warns, an affectionate hand going to rub the younger male’s lower back as if he could coax him out gently.

“Tell your dragon I will give her hell if she dares tries.” Sehun bites out, peeking out of the folds of the furs he slept on. His long arm reaches out to grab Minseok’s tunic and tugs him forward. It is beneficial to have long limbs and Sehun leans up to press a kiss on Minseok’s lips.

But the Dragonborn pulls away with a knowing smile. Instead, he shakes his head as he moves back towards the exit of the tent ignoring Sehun’s lips that jut out at the rejection. “Get dressed or Venia and I will ride without you.” It’s an empty threat, Sehun knows but doesn’t lessen his pout as he grumbles when Minseok retreats from the tent to feed the temperamental dragon waiting outside the tent.

“Of all the human boys you could love you would pick a scrawny city dweller, wouldn’t you?” Venia’s rough-sounding and gravelly voice booms outside the tent accusingly at her rider as Minseok pokes at the fire cooking their breakfast.

The dragon is an elegant and terrifying sight standing taller than the trees around her. Her scales are black as coal with a slight red sheen towards them. She has a long scout and wise emerald eyes at narrow at her rider daring him to deny it.

Minseok only smiles faintly as he stirs the pot of stewed rabbit compliments of the dragon’s hunting. “Be kind, Venia. He is not used to this like we are. He was born within the walls of the city.”

Venia apparently finds this humorous and snorts a flicker of smoke rising from her nostrils. “Like a baby. He almost ate Darkmoon mushrooms yesterday. He would have been dead before he swallowed.”

Her rant dies out when the tall male in question emerges from the tent rubbing his eyes and yawning as he stumbles to the spot next to the Minseok by the fire. His head falls on Minseok’s shoulder and his nose nuzzles against his lover’s neck.

Minseok watched Venia’s expression soften. He knew despite her adamant complaining she could not dislike anyone who loved her rider. He knows this because he watches her position her large warm body closer to Sehun so he would warm. If he wasn’t presumptuous he might even think Venia loved Sehun just as much as he did. How could she not when they shared the same blood uniting them as the rider and as the dragon?

Minseok wraps an arm around Sehun and  leans to press a kiss against Sehun’s forehead as the male relaxed into him. She was undoubtedly right about Sehun -- he was unfit to care for himself outside the kingdom walls were a danger was literally waiting everywhere. But, like Venia despite his grumpy deposition he had one of the kindest and purest hearts Minseok had ever encountered. And, because of that, Minseok wagered both himself and his dragon were willing to do whatever was possible to ensure Sehun’s safety and happiness.


End file.
